1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera which is arranged to be capable of AEB photography (automatic exposure bracketing photography).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent cameras are electronically controlled to a high degree and some of them are arranged to automatically execute by easy button operation photographic techniques which have conventionally been used by a professional photographer.
One of the photographic techniques is embodied as an AEB photography function.
The AEB photography function is the function of continuously and automatically performing exposure operations, for example, at a correct exposure value, an overexposure value and an underexposure value in that order on the respective frames of film.
Known AEB photography devices are classified into the following two types, and the two types of AEB photography devices have individually been incorporated into different kinds of cameras.
The first type of AEB photography device operates to perform continuous photography only for a set number of frames by a single operation of a release button when AEB photography is selected. The second type of AEB photography device operates to continuously and repeatedly perform AEB photography by operating a shutter only while the release button is being depressed.
Conventionally, both the first type of AEB photography device and the second type of AEB photography device are not incorporated into the same camera.
The aforesaid known camera having the AEB photography function has the following problem.
In general, when a still subject such as a landscape is to be photographed by AEB photography, it is convenient to continuously expose a set number of frames by the AEB photography by a single operation of a release button. In contrast, if a moving subject is to be photographed by the AEB photography, it is convenient to release a shutter only while the release button is being depressed, whereby photography in favor of shutter opportunity can also be achieved. During the photography of the moving subject, if the AEB photography for the set number of frames is continuously performed by a single operation of the release button, even when the photographer is to take a desired shutter opportunity for releasing the shutter, he cannot release the shutter and will lose the shutter opportunity.